Forever there for you
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: There was a saying growing up, Soulmates in blue and friends in black. Now everyone has friends, but the one who's name was inked into your skin is said to be the one friend who'd never disappear and would do anything for you. These names could come and go, most appear after you've known someone for a long time. But for a certain group of people they've always had Barry in black
1. Joe & Iris

**Forever there for you**

* * *

Summary: There was a saying growing up, Soulmates in blue and friends in black. Now everyone has friends, but the one who's name was inked into your skin is said to be the one friend who'd never disappear and would do anything for you. These names could come and go, most appear after you've known someone for a long time. But for a certain group of people they've always had Barry written neatly across their skin in black.

* * *

Character(s):Martin Stein, Ronnie, Caitlin, Cisco, Earth-2 Harrison Wells, Jesse "Quick" Wells, Joe, Iris, Wally, Eddie Thawne, Captain Signh, Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, Roy, Ray Palmer, Thea, Leonard Snart, Lisa Snart, Mick Rory and a few others.

* * *

Warning(s): Spoilers, Soulmates, Platonic Soulmates, blood, panicking, introductions, awkwardness, fighting, feeling giddy, PLENTY OF AU-NESS GOING ON HERE, more warnings to be added later.

* * *

I do not own the Flash or the Arrow but I got bored and decided to write this, sorry if it sucks.

* * *

 _Chapter One: Joe and Iris_

There was a saying growing up, Soulmates in blue and friends in black. Now everyone has friends, but the one who's name was inked into your skin is said to be the one friend who'd never disappear and would do anything for you. These names could come and go, most appear after you've known someone for a long time. But for a certain group of people they've always had Barry written neatly across their skin in black. When someone meets their Platonic Soulmate they black ink on their skin gives off some type of signal once they touch. For your actual soulmates the blue ink on your skin will shine brightly before turning blood red.

It was the day after Joe watched Henry Allen get sent to jail and Nora Allen's body get taken to the morgue that he met his platonic soulmate in the form of eleven year old Barry Allen.

For as long as he could remember Joe always had the name Barry written in black ink right below the red Francine on top of his heart. Joe didn't even know it was this Barry, _eleven year old Barry who just watched his mom get murdered_ , until after leading Barry into the guest room and just as the kid was about to fall asleep he went and brushed the hair from his forehead in return getting a feeling of electricity shooting across his chest the moment their skin touched and he just _knew_ that Barry was the Barry he was destined to meet.

It wasn't until the next morning when his baby girl tackled him in a hug out of excitement and started screaming to him about feeling electricity and about Barry that he realized she had the name Barry in black ink on her hip. He never knew because Francine had always been the one to help her get dressed and by the time she left and Iris was seven she was more than capable of dressing herself. And not to mention no one really had their names until they were sixteen at least.

When Iris told him she'd had Barry written on her for as long as she could remember he was shocked. Iris asked Barry about him having any names but at that point in time Barry was still refusing to talk, or eat.

* * *

 **Heeeeeeeeeeey~ Wanna leave me a review? Pretty Please?**


	2. David Signh

**Forever there for you**

* * *

Summary: There was a saying growing up, Soulmates in blue and friends in black. Now everyone has friends, but the one who's name was inked into your skin is said to be the one friend who'd never disappear and would do anything for you. These names could come and go, most appear after you've known someone for a long time. But for a certain group of people they've always had Barry written neatly across their skin in black.

* * *

Character(s):Martin Stein, Ronnie, Caitlin, Cisco, Earth-2 Harrison Wells, Jesse "Quick" Wells, Joe, Iris, Wally, Eddie Thawne, Captain Singh, Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, Roy, Ray Palmer, Thea, Leonard Snart, Lisa Snart, Mick Rory and a few others.

* * *

Warning(s): Spoilers, Soulmates, Platonic Soulmates, blood, panicking, introductions, awkwardness, fighting, feeling giddy, PLENTY OF AU-NESS GOING ON HERE, more warnings to be added later.

* * *

I do not own the Flash or the Arrow but I got bored and decided to write this, sorry if it sucks.

* * *

 _Chapter Two:_ Captain David Singh

For two years now Barry Allen's worked as one of the best damn CSI Singh's had at CCPD. But that didn't mean he forgave the kid for being late every single day. _Literally, every single god damn day_.

Today was no exception.

"Allen!" David yelled walking quickly into the kids lab. He expected the Marz case reports on his desk two hours ago. What he didn't expect was for the kid to be handling some type of chemicals when he came in and spill it all over his wrist.

Barry hissed and quickly dropped the open vile down onto his desk. In three quick strides Singh was by the kids side demanding to see his wrist.

"What?" Barry startled back staring at him oddly, "No. No it's fine. I'm fine."

"Allen just let me see." Singh demanded snatching Barry's sleeve and slowly peeling it back to expose red, semi-blistered skin. Signh pressed his thumb lightly to the skin while watching Barry's face for any sigh of pain but was startled to feel electricity creep across his left bicep where he knew in black ink the name Barry was scrawled.

That...That was surprising. Signh didn't realize he tightened his grip until Barry was trying to jerk his arm away from him. Numbly Signh let go and ordered Barry to go home early and get his wrist checked out.

Signh honestly didn't think the Barry in black ink on his bicep was the very same Barry Allen who's been late to everything. He thought since he's had Barry longer than he's had Rob's name in red then Barry must've been older than him, not younger.

But then again...Signh found he wasn't really surprised at all.

* * *

 **Here's chapter two~~**

 **Sorry they're so short tho.**


	3. Eddie Thawne

**Forever there for you**

* * *

Summary: There was a saying growing up, Soulmates in blue and friends in black. Now everyone has friends, but the one who's name was inked into your skin is said to be the one friend who'd never disappear and would do anything for you. These names could come and go, most appear after you've known someone for a long time. But for a certain group of people they've always had Barry written neatly across their skin in black.

* * *

Character(s):Martin Stein, Ronnie, Caitlin, Cisco, Earth-2 Harrison Wells, Jesse "Quick" Wells, Joe, Iris, Wally, Eddie Thawne, Captain Singh, Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, Roy, Ray Palmer, Thea, Leonard Snart, Lisa Snart, Mick Rory and a few others.

* * *

Warning(s): Spoilers, Soulmates, Platonic Soulmates, blood, panicking, introductions, awkwardness, fighting, feeling giddy, PLENTY OF AU-NESS GOING ON HERE, more warnings to be added later.

* * *

I do not own the Flash or the Arrow but I got bored and decided to write this, sorry if it sucks.

* * *

 _Chapter Three: Eddie Thawne_

Meeting his soulmate was one of the best and possible terrifying moments of his life.

Best because he finally found her.

Worst because it was his partner, Detective West's, daughter.

Iris West was beautiful, Smart, kind-hearted and in no way was she helpless. He learned that pretty quick.

Hearing about Iris's foster brother Barry made Eddie's mind snap to the black ink he's always had with that name written on his ankle. But despite meeting Barry the night of the Particle Accelerator thingy and stopping the guy stupid enough to take his soulmates purse, Eddie never got the chance to touch Barry's skin.

It wasn't until after the Particle Accelerator exploded and Barry got struck by lightening and fell into a rack of chemicals in his lab and then later on sent to the hospital that Eddie got the chance to see if Barry was his Barry.

It was almost three months into Barry's coma that Eddie finally went to see him with Iris. While Iris was in the hallway telling her dad to go home and get some rest, Eddie slowly reached out and laid his hand on Barry's arm. Almost immediately he felt was actually felt like electricity exactly where Barry's name was on his ankle. He decided not to mention it to anyone but Barry when he woke up, after all being born with ink was extremely rare...he's never heard of it before.

It seemed ironic that he felt electricity when Barry had been struck by lightening.

* * *

 **HERE'S CHAPTER THREEEEEEEEEE~~~~~**

 **Please Review?**


	4. Felicity, Oliver & Diggle

**Forever there for you**

* * *

Summary: There was a saying growing up, Soulmates in blue and friends in black. Now everyone has friends, but the one who's name was inked into your skin is said to be the one friend who'd never disappear and would do anything for you. These names could come and go, most appear after you've known someone for a long time. But for a certain group of people they've always had Barry written neatly across their skin in black.

* * *

Character(s):Martin Stein, Ronnie, Caitlin, Cisco, Earth-2 Harrison Wells, Jesse "Quick" Wells, Joe, Iris, Wally, Eddie Thawne, Captain Singh, Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, Roy, Ray Palmer, Thea, Leonard Snart, Lisa Snart, Mick Rory and a few others.

* * *

Warning(s): Spoilers, Soulmates, Platonic Soulmates, blood, panicking, introductions, awkwardness, fighting, feeling giddy, PLENTY OF AU-NESS GOING ON HERE, more warnings to be added later.

* * *

I do not own the Flash or the Arrow but I got bored and decided to write this, sorry if it sucks.

* * *

 _Chapter Four: Felicity, Oliver, Diggle_

At first she wanted Barry to stick around because when he showed up at the crime scene he really was interesting to her. But then he introduced himself. _Barry Allen_. His name alone almost made her giddy with excitement.

She knew Oliver was more or less excited as well if the way he immediately kept his eyes on Barry after the introductions were done. Barry may not have been her or Oliver's soulmate but she knew after how long she's know Oliver and even Diggle that they have had the name Barry for as long as they could remember as well. After learning they were the same when it came to Barry they were all eager to meet him. Oliver had Barry's name on one of his abs, and Diggle had it on his shoulder, Felicity had Barry's name standing out with it's black ink on the pale skin of her thigh.

Felicity knew even before Barry's skin touched hers that he was exactly who they've been waiting for.

Especially when Oliver shook Barry's hand and his eyes widened while doing so. The only think that put her off was Barry made no reaction when his skin made contact with either of them. Herself on the other hand felt electricity the moment they shook hands.

It wasn't until much much later after Barry helped save Oliver's life that Diggle got to shake his hand and they Felicity knew for sure that the name Barry they shared was really for the same person.

It was later after learning that Barry had been struck by lightening and was in a coma that all three of them felt despair at losing such an important friend.

Only Barry's name never disappeared so Felicity made sure to visit Barry as much as possible until he woke up.

* * *

 **And Chapter Four's Done~~**

 **Review~?**


	5. Cisco

**Forever there for you**

* * *

Summary: There was a saying growing up, Soulmates in blue and friends in black. Now everyone has friends, but the one who's name was inked into your skin is said to be the one friend who'd never disappear and would do anything for you. These names could come and go, most appear after you've known someone for a long time. But for a certain group of people they've always had Barry written neatly across their skin in black.

* * *

Character(s):Martin Stein, Ronnie, Caitlin, Cisco, Earth-2 Harrison Wells, Jesse "Quick" Wells, Joe, Iris, Wally, Eddie Thawne, Captain Singh, Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, Roy, Ray Palmer, Thea, Leonard Snart, Lisa Snart, Mick Rory and a few others.

* * *

Warning(s): Spoilers, Soulmates, Platonic Soulmates, blood, panicking, introductions, awkwardness, fighting, feeling giddy, PLENTY OF AU-NESS GOING ON HERE, more warnings to be added later.

* * *

I do not own the Flash or the Arrow but I got bored and decided to write this, sorry if it sucks.

* * *

 _Chapter Five: Cisco_

Cisco didn't know what the hell Dr. Wells was thinking. Or Caitlin for that matter. Both of them left early leaving him alone at Star Labs with comatose boy.

Cisco didn't really mind that much but it did annoy him that they assumed he had no plans...not that he did anyway but it's the thought of asking that counts.

It's the first night that they had Barry Allen transferred to Star Labs for medical treatment, luckily Caitlin managed to stop his seizures earlier and his condition was stable now.

"You know...this sucks." Cisco said leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on the desk. Looking over at Barry's still form Cisco swallowed away the uncomfortable feeling he felt whenever he saw Barry like that, "Not hanging out I mean it'd be better if you were awake and all but whatever. It sucks you're in a coma and all."

Playing with a few of the trinkets around the desk the room lapsed into silence once again and Cisco couldn't help but be bothered by it. He's always hated the silence.

"...I hope you wake up soon. This is getting kinda creepy.." Cisco muttered shivering slightly. Getting up he figured if he was cold then Barry probably was as well, grabbing an extra blanket from the storage locker Cisco pulled it up over Barry's form but froze when his hand made contact with Barry's chin. Right away he felt electricity buzzing against his collar where he knew the name Barry was written in black ink.

Cisco jerked back and took several steps away from Barry, panting heavily. He knew what just happened. Of course he knew, everybody knew what happens when the name on your skin reacts! It bothered him though because he was the only one in his entire family to have a platonic soulmate since birth, and they made sure to let him know how much of a freak he was for that.

Although it freaked him the hell out and terrified him Cisco felt...almost giddy meeting _his Barry._ Laughter bubbled past his lips as he beamed at Barry, "Bro...you totally need to get better know, we have a shit ton of bonding to do now!"

Cisco was beyond happy, knowing that he finally met thee friend. The one who would never betray him or abandon him. His platonic bestie!

* * *

 **Chapter five~~**

 **Please REVIEW and lemme know what you think?**


	6. Caitlin

**Forever there for you**

* * *

Summary: There was a saying growing up, Soulmates in blue and friends in black. Now everyone has friends, but the one who's name was inked into your skin is said to be the one friend who'd never disappear and would do anything for you. These names could come and go, most appear after you've known someone for a long time. But for a certain group of people they've always had Barry written neatly across their skin in black.

* * *

Character(s):Martin Stein, Ronnie, Caitlin, Cisco, Earth-2 Harrison Wells, Jesse "Quick" Wells, Joe, Iris, Wally, Eddie Thawne, Captain Singh, Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, Roy, Ray Palmer, Thea, Leonard Snart, Lisa Snart, Mick Rory and a few others.

* * *

Warning(s): Spoilers, Soulmates, Platonic Soulmates, blood, panicking, introductions, awkwardness, fighting, feeling giddy, PLENTY OF AU-NESS GOING ON HERE, more warnings to be added later.

* * *

I do not own the Flash or the Arrow but I got bored and decided to write this, sorry if it sucks.

* * *

 _Chapter Six: Caitlin_

All her life Caitlin's had to deal with her mother's disapproval of there being a name marked on her skin since the day she was born. She didn't understand why it bothered her mother, shouldn't a parent be glad their kid had a best friend from day one who'd be there for them?

Caitlin was beyond happy when years later she met her actual soulmate, and even happier when they learned they both had the same name for their platonic soulmate, of course Barry was a common name not as common as Courtney or Steven but still pretty common. They knew the chances were that the names were the same but the people weren't, but something in them just knew that their Barry was definitely one and the same.

It never occurred to Caitlin she would never get the chance to have the both of them by her side at the same time. Years have past, and Caitlin was the happiest she's ever been, she was in love and engaged. Then the particle accelerator exploded and all of that was ripped away from her in a matter of seconds.

Her days passed by slowly after that.

She counted find the energy to much of anything anymore. As days turned to weeks and weeks to months, Caitlin felt trapped in her dark thoughts and the everlasting anguish she felt waking up every morning without Ronnie by her side. One thing that made her feel bitter was how she couldn't help but wonder,

Where was Barry?

He was her platonic soulmate...her only one left. She didn't dare look at Ronnie's name in the mirror anymore. It was easy to ignore it being on her angel bone. Barry's name on the inside of her forearm however, wasn't. Where was he when she needed him so desperately?

She got her answer the next morning when Dr. Wells called her back to Star labs, a place she had been avoiding, and told her about her new 'Patient'.

Someone who'd been struck by lightening and doused in chemicals the night of the explosion was was currently in a coma where Star Labs was the only place equipped with advanced enough technology to properly look after him.

One Bartholomew Henry Allen. Better known as "Barry" by the Wests' and that one detective, Eddie Thawne who constantly visited him in the Hospital. The moment she learned his name Caitlin felt as though the floor had disappeared and she was falling fast, she hoped to god he wasn't who she thought he was but the moment she had him settled in what would now be his room at Star Labs she had to check. She shooed the others away, claiming to need quiet and time to think as she examined Barry. In reality she needed a moment alone to touch his skin and see.

It was him.

The moment their skin touched, she felt something akin to electricity sear across her skin. On her forearm, exactly where Barry's name laid in neat cursive.

It felt like the night of the explosion all over again.

She had lost Ronnie, but held out some hope for Barry. Only now it seemed she had lost him before she ever got the chance to know him.

"No!" Caitlin hissed.

She couldn't give up.

Not now. Not so soon. Barry needed her, she had to be strong for him, she had to do whatever was in her power if not more to help him heal. Because he was going to get better if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long to update this!**

 **At least this is a bit longer than the others :D**


End file.
